Group1 - Young People and Politics
Members Of Group Michael Hancox Julie Antonsen Ana Stancu Lauren Coates Charlotte McNally Marleen Hennery Laura Black Campaign Issue Young People in Politics Aim of Campaign To raise awareness to a younger audience about the world of politics. To show the importance of voting in 21st Century Britain, and how your vote really does make a change. Key Message of Campaign There is a lack of interest and votes in 18-25 year olds towards elections. In order to change the issues we don't agree with and have our say, the younger generation NEEDS to vote. We are trying to persuade this age group to vote in future election - you can't complain if you don't vote. Your Voice, Your Vision, Your Vote! Target of Campaign 18 - 25 years old People and Groups to Support Key Message Ana Stancu - Contact Michael Hancox - Contact Julie Antonsen - Contact Actions and Tactics to Achieve Aim *Research *Internet *Flyers *Radio Show *Blog *Facebook, Twitter, Youtube http://www.facebook.com/pages/Getting-Young-People-To-Vote-Campaign/177759045603680 Minutes Minutes: Week 14 Minutes: Week 15 Minutes: Week 16 Minutes: Week 19 Minutes: Week 20 Minutes: Week 21 Minutes: Week 22 Minutes: Week 23 Minutes: Easter Holidays Minutes: Week 24 (Bank Holiday) Minutes: Bank Holiday Research Dossier 1.Introduction For us it is important to take action in this issue as soon as possible as it is in our own hands, the future of the country we live in and the quality of life that our children, our grandchildren and we are going to have. From general questions at my old high school to general research it is evident that not enough people who hold the privilege to be able to vote, actually do so. Being able to vote is exactly that, a privilege, and one that everyone should take advantage of, as there are thousands of people worldwide who do not have this opportunity. It is SO important to vote and many of the actual issues politicians are campaigning about effect the young population directly, and so to not vote means that you also can not complain about issues in government, as you effectively have no say as you did not take your position to vote! In the 2005 general election only 37% of 18-24 year olds voted- that’s the lowest percentage turnout for any age group. Imagine if this percentage could be doubled, it could immediately change the result of the election dramatically! One important aspect of life at the moment is the lack of job opportunities out there, and in particular for school leavers and graduates. Also there is the tuition fee debate, which I am sure young people all over the country have an opinion about. Their vote is their voice, and enables them to portray their opinion. Without the vote our opinions pretty much do not count, and our voice is just a whisper that is easily ignored. A vote is a step away from this. When I asked some of my friends why they did not vote (if that was the case) their answer was either that they thought their vote would not make any difference so they 'did not bother' or they did not really know who they were meant to vote for. Something has to be done about this; the future is in our hands. What we aim to do is to inform the younger generation (people aged 18-25) about the importance of voting. The next generation is in fear of politics and something has to be done about this. Reason? So that we all have a say in what happens in government. Without casting a vote younger people should not have the right to moan about all the changes the government will be/ have been making in the next few year.' Example': The student protests back in November 2010 were to stop the government raising tuition fees. The fact is that the majority of the students protesting would be of legal age to vote yet would not have voted. We want to make people aged between 18-25 understand how much of a difference they will make on the way the government is run as more people will be voting and thinking of how voting for the party/candidate they want will change the way in which the UK is run and how it will effect them. For us if more people aged between 18-25 voted politicians will be forced to listen to the younger generation. Together we can make a difference by listening and voting. Remember:' Your Voice, Your Vision, Your Vote'. 2.Key Facts Wherever we look we seem to be bombarded with political issues. In today’s society this is how it is, we see it on the news, television, newspapers etc, everyday. Every four years we, the UK vote for who we want to see and make change in Parliament. This is societies way of having their say and their voice heard in the political and social issues of today. With the majority of voters in the UK being 30-60 year olds, there is a huge gap in future elections left for the rest of the population, specifically 18-25 year olds. While 22% of students are not even registered to vote, it is unlikely that the other percentage of 18-25 year olds that are registered are doing their bit. The issues we see today such as the rise in University fees, EMA cuts, and unemployment are all affecting the younger generation, in order to change this we need to get voting. It is unlikely that MPs will take us into consideration, as we are not the majority of voters. It seems as by voting you will be rewarded. As the needs of the older/voting generation seem to be met and the younger generation's are not, but whats more we seem to be given and even harder time as more and more opportunities are taken away from us. The chart above shows the percentage of non-voters in the UK starting from the 1964 general election to the 2005 election. It shows a massive increase in non-voters in the younger generation within the 41 years in which the chart begins and ends. We need to get registered and we need to vote, it is the only way change can happen. What’s the use of having the power, if we are not using it? In the 1997 elections, in which Labour continued their rein in Parliament, 68% of 18-25 year olds voted. In comparison to 2001 elections four years later, the same age group rapidly decreased in voters to only 21%. And ten years on have we got any better? From the look of politics today it is doubted. If we could only get back to this high percentage of voters in 1997 or be it even more then and only then can we begin to make change for future generations and ourselves. Until the younger generation begins to vote they have no right to complain. It’s '''Your Voice, Your Vision, Your Vote! '''Go do something about it. 3.Who else is involved? Now, we are many groups campaigning in our area. Our area being Middlesex University - based mostly at Trent Park. Luckily, we also have the Internet and therefore an audience that can be of great numbers. I (Julie) live in Wood Green Halls, but I only found two other campaign groups. One is taking an interest in healthy food, and the other is still a little undecided. The first one has great plans to demonstrate against the unhealthy options in our cafeteria. What is really something I believe every group is doing - is to use the Internet as their main base when contributing information. We can definitely help one another with our campaigns. I talked to someone from a different group - and our goals are the same: To actually do something to make change happen. Now, we can help the healthy food group raise awareness by taking their flyers and spread the word and by demonstrating along with them - and in return they can help us rise awareness about how incredible important it is that (young) people actually vote! I have not yet been in touch with any groups that are campaigning against our goal - make young people vote, and I believe that is because we have a very important case. 4. How could change happen? First of all, it is essential to put up a for our campaign and to subsequently link it to a Facebook page which we have to create in order for the blog to reach as many people as possible. We will be using feeds, which will appear on profiles of people on Facebook. The blog must be persuasive in the friendliest manner, as what we are trying to do is to persuade young people to vote and not to force them to do so. Individuals who could help us pursue the goal of our campaign could be people like Mike Bell or Jo Swinson. Mike Bell is the Liberal Democrat Parliamentary Spokesman for Weston-super-Mare and has started getting involved in politics at the age of 17. He could stand as a good example for young people as he was the youngest Weston Town Councilor in 2000 aged 27. As mentioned above, another person who could be helpful for the aim of our campaign is Jo Swinson, who is the Liberal Democrat MP for East Dumbartonshire and also one of the youngest politicians in the UK at the moment. To start with, we will get in touch with Mike Bell and Jo Swinson and ask them to accept to give us an interview in written. We will get in touch with them either through letter or email. Two such interviews would make a good content for our blog. This could persuade some young people to reconsider their view in regards to politics if other two young people are themselves involved in political affairs. Another useful tool in regards to the blog could be posting YouTube videos about young people in politics. There are plenty to be found and it makes a good manner to reach young people. Apart from the blog, another method to persuade young people to vote could be spreading out around 1000 leaflets with positive messages and an attractive look, which could help us raise awareness in a rather effective and easy manner. We will be spreading them in areas which are known to be frequented by young people, such as Camden, Shoreditch and also our own university campuses. Another manner to raise awareness on the importance of young people voting could be by organizing a theme gathering at evening in a pub. This gathering would be upfront promoted as a Get Involved gathering, targeting young people in order to get them to vote. Going out in a pub is an enjoyable activity for any youngster, and therefore it could help raise awareness in a pleasant manner. A nice pub in the right area is most likely to be frequented by the people we target, namely 18 to 25 year old people. All these possibilities and more are to be discussed at the next seminars. Hopefully, we manage to persuade as many young people as possible of the importance of their vote.